The Blossoms Bloom
by kimper
Summary: What Happens after Fuu walks away in S.D.F.? Mugen's pov.


A/N: Written for the thirty kisses lj community. Decided to make a second chapter with another theme, not in quite the same style as the first. I really do appreciate all the wonderful review I've gotten thus far, please continue to let me know what you think, good or bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo.

The Blossoms Bloom

It's amazing how even the smallest things make her happy, he decided, remembering the absolute joy on her face as she'd walked away from him to the fresh, clean tune of burbling water. He could only hope that the one slight but immensely memorable kiss they'd shared had something, anything to do with her apparent happiness.

The leaves crackled, crunched as she made her way further down the wooded, dim path; they, occupied with the business of fading, dying, Fuu, intent on having the bath she obviously relished, craved.

Remembering, reliving the touch of their lips, Mugen sighed, unbelieving that one small innocent brush of skin could affect him so. It had only lasted a second, but the warmth, the softness of her mouth was permanently imprinted on his brain. If he could capture one second of life in his hand to keep, to hold for all eternity, that moment would be it, the single, most wonderful, _hopeful_ event in all his existence.

Smiling happily to himself, he walked noisily back toward the path, stopping when he reached it, brow furrowed, deep in thought.

Any other girl he would have followed, watched, approached. But Fuu? He really didn't want to screw that up.

Looking first down the path to the right, he debated heading back to camp, keeping fish face company and biding his time patiently, boredly awaiting her return. Shaking his head he gazed down the path to the left, his eyes tracing the steps she must have taken, wondering what to do.

Catching sight of a small, slender hand reaching out from behind a tall, grandfatherly tree, finger waggling at him, summoning him, beckoning him, he smiled decision made.

Decisively turning left, he stalked his prey with determined steps, aiming for the tree, the true treasure hidden from sight behind its tall thick trunk. Seeing the hand disappear he quickened his step, reaching his destination quickly, sneaking slyly around the brown girth blocking his view.

Hands reaching forward, fingers tangling in long, unbound chestnut locks, he heard a surprised squeal, sensed his quarry turning, felt small, sharp teeth nipping lightly at his fingertips.

Finishing his circle around the base of the tree, his lips curved softly seeing the disheveled Fuu, mouth now suckling his fingers sweetly, tongue licking enticingly, swallowing to the knuckle.

"Decide to wait for some company?" he asked huskily, wondering but approving the wanton, lustful behavior she had reserved for this, the perfect moment.

Purring faintly, deep in her throat, he gasped, feeling the vibrations throughout his entire palm.

Pulling away, mouth curved knowingly, she answered, "I had expected you to come on your own. Losing your nerve Mugen?" she taunted him. Turning and walking to the nearby stream, she dipped her naked toes lightly in the clear, crisp water, swirling them in childlike circles causing the water to ripple, to splash.

Casting a lustful smile over her shoulder, his breath caught as she slowly, teasingly lowered the worn, pink kimono off her shoulders, the material sliding, slipping down, pooling at her elbows.

Seeing her eyes lower demurely, shyness creeping in at this late juncture, he walked forward confidently, purposefully. Wondering in the back of his mind yet again how this lustful, almost brazen, woman in front of him could be the same Fuu he had traveled with all this time, and how the hell he hadn't noticed, hadn't realized this before now.

He was definitely ready to make up for lost time, he smirked silently.

Running his fingers lightly down her bare, silken shoulders he toyed with the ends of her dark locks, tugging lightly before releasing them and moving on. Gently stroking, teasing the vulnerable, bare skin of her pale, now slightly shivering back he traced the soft angles of her shoulder blades, fingers faintly whispering down her sides. Pressing slight kisses to the delicate shell of her ear, he nibbled, licked his way down the graceful column of her throat; gradually, tauntingly running his hands over the top of her kimono to her waist, wrapping his arms around her from behind, pulling her closer, tighter against him.

Losing themselves in a world of their own, he leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly against her own, pressure increasing, sliding his tongue across the tight, innocent seal of her lips, plunging in at her soft gasp of surprise. Tasting her, teasing her, stroking her he was struck by how absolutely right this felt. Her tongue now responding to his own caused a jolt of pure, aggressive lust, undermined with the hint, the weight of true, perfect love to shoot straight through his body, pooling, hardening him painfully.

Raising his head he gazed into her eyes, pleased, gratified by the glazed, dreamy look he now found there. Pulling her trembling, heated frame tightly against his own, he felt the full bloom, the wonderful renewing life of spring flood his body, wiping the slate clean and offering him a second chance.

2nd A/N: Please Read And Review!


End file.
